hangout_roleplay_universefandomcom-20200213-history
The HRU and Drama
HRU was a roleplay server created by Soul and Hipper in 2018, it was originally gonna be a Family Guy and Kid Icarus crossover RP, however, after the 2 server arcs on Hippers Hangout it grew to something much bigger and better. This is the story of HRU. Origins One day on Hippers Hangout, users Hipper and ICE (Claus Pippington at the time) switched their profile pictures to characters Kyle Broflovski and Joke Explainer Peter. JEP had already been an established character on the hangout, explaining jokes before this. It was originally gonna be a one-off prank, however, ICE gave the idea of killing off Peter, to which they did. For the next couple of days the server mourned the death of Peter until Stewie Griffin (ICE) managed to revive Peter, only for Seth MacFarlane to be revealed to be behind everything. After Seth's defeat, the server went back to normal, for a while From there, sans (ICE), Ruby Rose (Soul) and Pit (Hipper) were sent to destroy the server, however after a while they came to like it, only for their boss Gru (TJman) to come in and kill sans, however soon enough Geno (ICE) came down, killed Gru and absorbed his power, to which he became a beast and attempted to nuke the server, only for sans' soul to save the day. These two server arcs were just the start of something much, much bigger The Rise (November - December 2018) The server was made public some day in november, to which Hipper, ICE, Soul, Karas, TJman and Blaster all joined and actively RP'd. There were many classic moments after another, countless laughs and a few serious moments as well. Everyone was getting along and everyone was having fun. However, HRU hit its peak when the Planeptune Tournament started, everyone was invested in it and everyone was paying attention, the fights were engaging and the serious moments hit hard. However, that was just the start of december, another crazy month for HRU. ICE had introduced her newest OC, TOG was unbanned, Soul made what was quite possibly the best scene in the RP before we realized it was kinda shitty (Princes Fear Itself scene) and the jokes still hit hard. However, the end of december marked one of the greatest moments in not just HRU history, but all of discord history. Blaster had been banned. Hipper and Soul came on to mass celebration by ICE and Karas, who witnessed the action he had been banned for, and soon after Soul joined in on the celebration. However, Hipper, while happy he finally got to RP as Annoying Orange, remained friends with Blaster, but was honest about it, to which ICE was ok with. However, another user wasn't, that was what started... The Downfall (January 2019) ICE had started DKC shitposting this month, with how people like Loki and TJ think of the shitposting now, clearly, this was a sign of the incoming doom. One day, Blaster had messaged ICE on twitter saying some shit about quirky fanart or whatever idk, however, it included information that Blaster did not know about, in fact, no one outside of the small group chat knew about this. ICE went to confront the primary suspect, TJman461, who had DM'd ICE to ask if blaster was blocked on twitter, minutes before Blaster sent the message, to which TJ created fake screenshots of blaster being blocked, to which everyone believed for some odd reason. However, ICE let it slide, until one fateful night Escargoons Revenge (January 27th 2019) It was just an average day on HRU, some plot, some shitposting, a huge argument about Escargoon in smash bros taken way too seriously by both sides. However, ICE confronted TJ again, this time in public, to which TJ was trying to defend himself, Karas and ICE saw through the lies and spammed copypastas, however, when Soul got back on, he saw this, left the group chat and passed HRU ownership to Hipper and left. However, due to the placement of an Escargoon shitpost, it was seen to outsiders not in the gc as Soul getting mad at Escargoon in smash, then leaving, This is why this period of time is known as Escargoons Revenge. The Reboot (January 28th 2019) The reboot was a small but fun time in HRU history, it seemed everything was going well as this was the time when Loki actually became active and shit, though while everything was fun and games until the next major blunder happened... The Death (February 8th 2019) Before this, it was revealed to everyone that TJ was spying for Blaster, thus revealed by a screenshot TJ himself had posted, and proof given by Batman, to which TJ was banned, however Soul defended TJ and left in protest, so Karas was given no other option but to unban TJ. Then, one fateful day, Blaster had made his return on Rais server on a raid caused by Raiando. The raid was full of typos and AO shitposts, however it also revealed that Batman was also working with Blaster the whole time. Blaster had also managed to convince Rai, Soul, TJ and Batman that ICE had faked screenshots of him saying bad stuff, and the reason he was banned was "fake", even though Karas was an eyewitness to it. ICE had posted about how Blaster was a major contributor to why she started drinking and nearly committed suicide a few times, to which Soul saw this as "backstabbing" and left HRU, again. Soon after this, Karas got on and shut down the HRU, for good. The Revival (February 13th 2019) Until one day TJ managed to save HRU from being dead via convincing Karas in a DM, ironic i know. The Decay (March 2018 - April 2019) The Decay started when they brought back the original server to try and give it a proper ending. It mostly remained dormant with an occasional shitpost here and there, this is where the infamous quotes "Its just a shitpost RP" and "Lol what plot?!?!?!?" were born, mostly because of people only seeing it as such. Soon however, they began to continue the TV World plot, where they had left off, in March and continued with the SAME SCENE until April. During this however, Soul made up with the users again, which led to Blaster getting extremely mad after his ban (see Blaster for more details on that), and led to Blaster doing something so horrid and low that i'm not even gonna say what he did here, which led to Soul finally coming to his senses and blocking Blaster. Which led to Blaster showing his true colors to Hipper, who soon blocked Blaster as well. Somewhere in there TJ blocked Blaster as well idk probably... probably... anyways, Users often just killed Orion in wacky ways. However in mid April, something happened. Hipper had said the RP was boring and not fun anymore and Soul said he flat out didn't care about it. It was also around this time that ICE's internet life was taking a toll on her, mostly due to constant worrying and anxiety due to Karas' ranting and trauma induced by Raiando and TJman, for which Rai never apologized for, which threw ICE into a frenzy. Even she, the person who loved HRU the most, was losing interest in it. Something bad was about to happen, no matter how much hope they had. and, alas The Final, FINAL Death (April 22nd 2019) Sadly even after Blaster was defeated, due to a lack of interest from Soul and Hipper. ICE and Karas decided to can the whole thing as it was basically a rotting corpse which users like Loki and Karas would spam shit like 'what plot?', 'where is plot'. HRU was given a proper ending at the end, where the users had given all their characters one last farewell before HRU was archived. Ending a legacy. The Aftermath HRU was one of the most wacky thing imaginable, with Yoshi fighting Perfect Cell over killing someone because they are a better gamer, K Rool fighting anime characters, recreations of various parodies, killing Blaster's shitty characters with our own favorite characters. The users of the once active server need not be sad it has ended, only be happy that it did happen at all. HRU was a one time thing, and we should let it be that way. I know that while I wasn't active during what many people call the 'Golden Days' of HRU, I still enjoyed reading the shit you would post, and later when I joined in activity all I wanted to do was to be like you guys. While HRU is dead our bond over it, is not. So let's still enjoy our time we still spend together. -Loki The Final Stretch (May 7, 2019) While the HRU was officially dead for a while, Karas made a bet- if she pulled Phantom Nana in the revue starlight game, she would revive it to give it a proper ending. And so she spent 150 dollars and got the anime girl, which meant HRU was brought back. Soul was banned due to some shit we're not gonna talk about, so Karas took over his spot. Arc 4 is soon coming to a close, and HRU is set to conclude with Arc 5, for real this time, no drama, no more cancelling. I hope. Category:Shitpost Characters